The Dual Terrors
by Electivecross02
Summary: Evil Steven Universe is back. After crash-landing near the Tri-State Area, he seeks Evil Phineas, so that the two may team up to conquer the world. From that point, characters from Steven Universe must unite with characters from Phineas and Ferb to fight the Dual Terrors. Note: I do not own Evil Phineas. That is property of TheCartoonFanatic01. All credit goes to that guy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thank you all for choosing my story to read. I will be adding in a storyline, that I didn't write. All credit goes to TheCartoonFanatic01 for inventing OC characters, and he gave me permission to use them in this story. Also you have to have read my first 5 stories, and Evil Phineas to understand this. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

After the defeat of Shadow, the entire Tri-State area had been at peace. Phineas and Isabella had become a couple, and Perry and Pinky's secret identities had been revealed. They still fought Doofenshmirtz and Poofenplotz, but they were more of a routine thing than rivalries. Django and Adyson were together as well. One day, Phineas was sitting under the tree in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Isabella soon walked in.

Isabella: Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin'?

Phineas: Just sitting under this tree.

Isabella: What do you mean you're sitting under the tree? No invention for the day? No invincibility suits? No boots that allow you to walk on all surface imagined? No machine that can rearrange the stars? Nothing?

Phineas: Well, after what's happened in the past couple of weeks, the Shadow fiasco and all, I feel that we have done too much stuff for the day.

Isabella: Wow. I never thought I'd hear Phineas Flynn ever say that.

She pulled out her phone.

Isabella: I gotta relay that to everybody!

After a while, Isabella let out a sigh.

Phineas: Isabella? Is something wrong?

Isabella: No. Actually yes. I...I really can't believe that my dad killed yours.

Phineas: It's ok Isabella. What's done has been done. The past is in the past. I forgive your dad for what he has done.

Isabella: But...I sometimes worry. I've always imagined my father to be a great, generous person, but my eyes have been opened wide. And now...I wonder if I'll end up like-

Phineas: Isabella. You are not like your father. You're a great person, and that'll never ever change. You will never end up like your father or my name isn't Phineas Albert Flynn.

Isabella: But you...you turned evil, even if it was because of some contraption-

Ferb: It was just a contraption, Isabella.

Ferb had walked into the backyard.

Ferb: He's just your father. Just because things happened doesn't mean it tells us who we really are. All it tells us is in order to make our lives better is to make the right decisions, and the world will be a better place because of it.

Phineas: Agreed.

Isabella: I guess so.

Phineas: And remember Isabella my dad, my real dad, always told me, Carpe Diem. Just stay within the present. Don't dwell in the past or ponder the future. Doing so will bring you down to darkness and despair like it did to me.

Isabella smiled.

Isabella: Thanks, Phineas. Those words mean a lot to me.

Ferb: Hello?

Isabella: And thank you Ferb. Thanks guys. I don't know what I'd do without the both of you.

Adyson: Well, you'd be going crazy, I'll say that.

Django and Adyson had walked into the backyard.

Django: We all would be going crazy, Addie. Without Phineas and Ferb, or even one of them, Danville would be falling into utter chaos!

Phineas: Utter chaos. Ferb I know what we're going to do today!

Isabella: Looks like Phineas Flynn is back. What is your newest big idea, Phineas?

Phineas: We just go crazy!

Django: Oh man, I suggested that idea. Hopefully it doesn't turn into a real bummer like last time!

Everyone laughed and Phineas noticed something.

Phineas: Hey, where's Perry?

Isabella: There he is!

Isabella pointed out the two legged platypus in a fedora. He gave a thumbs up. Phineas gave a thumbs up back.

Phineas: Have fun, Agent P! Say hi to Doofenshmirtz for us!

Perry nodded. Phineas and Ferb's parents, Linda and Lawrence walked out.

Linda: He'll be ok.

Phineas: I know he will. Well Ferb, let's get started on our Big idea!

Adyson saw a shooting star pass by.

Adyson: Hey, look! A shooting star!

Everyone saw it.

Phineas: Weird. You don't usually see those this early in the day. It's probably nothing.

Little did they know, the shooting star was a meteor. Inside that meteor was a terrifying foe. The meteor crashed down near the Tri-State area. From the wreckage, a young boy emerged. He was small, chubby, and had curly hair. He wore a red shirt with a yellow star and had blue jeans and sandals. A machine rose up behind him.

Child: Exosuit. Locate and scan vehicles, and go to recon and stealth mode. When you are needed, I will alert you.

Exosuit: Yes, Lord Steven Universe.

Steven: Now let's see where we find the one they call, Phineas...

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! What'll happen now? Steven Universe has arrived at the Tri State Area to find Phineas, but for what purpose? Find out on the next chapter of The Dual Terrors! Bye bye!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! Welcome back to The Dual Terrors. When we last left off, Steven Universe had arrived near the Tri-State Area, looking for Phineas. We will soon see why.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Phineas and the gang were working on a wild, crazy invention, making random pieces and functions appear on the insane machine. Isabella felt her phone buzz, and when she checked it, she saw a text from an unknown sender.

_If you ever want to see anyone you know or love again, meet me at this location at 7:00 pm tonight. COME ALONE AND UNARMED! -S.U. (An image of a location on a map)._

Isabella: (Thought) What the? Who's S.U.?

Phineas: Hey, Isabella. What's wrong?

Isabella: Huh? Nothing.

She put the phone away and continued working on the device with Phineas.

At 6:55 pm, Isabella was preparing her things to leave, when her mom, Vivian, walked in.

Vivian: Where are you going tonight?

Isabella: Um, just headed over to Phineas' house.

Vivian: Ok. Have fun, but don't be out too late.

Isabella: I won't.

Isabella left the location and walked out, turning towards Phineas' house, and when she was sure her mom wasn't watching, she turned back to head to the location described on the text.

Isabella arrived at 7:00 pm, near an old warehouse.

Isabella: Ok. I came. Who are you and what do you want?

A shadowy figure in a robe dropped from the railing above. He opened his hood, revealing himself as Steven.

Steven: Hello, Isabella.

Isabella: Steven Universe. It's been a while.

Steven: Too long. How have you been. You kind of dumped me without giving me a chance to react.

Isabella: Steven, that was almost 5 years ago. We were 5. You can't still be mad at me about that.

Steven: I am. But that's not why I called you here.

Isabella: Then why did you call me here?

Steven: Because I want your help.

Isabella: Why would I help you?

Steven: Because you're the only one anyone can trust.

Isabella: No. I'm not helping you!

She turned to leave, but Steven suddenly appeared in front of her, making her fall back.

Steven: I don't think you fully understand what's at stake here. You will get me what I need, or I will make Phineas' last moment on Earth filled with the worst agonizing torment you've ever experienced. Then, when I've finished making him suffer, your parents are next, then your friends, then the Fireside Girls. They will all meet the same fate. What would that be like, knowing everyone you know and love died because of your arrogance and selfishness? Then, after everything you know dies screaming, you're next. Now, are you with me or not?

Isabella couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Steven serious about that? Would Steven resort to such lengths to get what he wants? After some deep thought, Isabella gave her answer.

Isabella: I'm going to help you.

Steven smiled and helped Isabella up.

Steven: Excellent.

He attached a metal collar to her neck.

Isabella: What is this?

Steven: It's a collar, just so you don't tell anyone anything. It has a camera, so I can see if you tell anyone our secret, and a built in bomb. Tell anyone about this, and you die with them. Don't try to remove it either. That'll trigger it instantly. Now you need to get me these pieces of tech from Phineas.

He gave her a list.

Steven: Don't get me all of them at once, or people will get suspicious. Come here at this time every night, and bring me a piece that I need. Understand?

Isabella: Yeah. I got it.

Steven: Now run home to your mama.

Isabella left the building, in absolute disbelief at what she was going to do.

The next morning, Isabella looked over her list, which stated four different items.

_-Electron charger unit_

_-Gravity generator_

_-Replication ray_

_-DNA analyzer_

Isabella: I'm sorry, Phineas.

She went over to his house, and saw him and Ferb building a giant ray gun.

Isabella: Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin'?

Phineas: Just looking over this thing. This an old device we built a while ago, but a lot of the components we plan on scrapping pretty soon. Electron Charger units, a Gravity Generator, a Replication Ray, and a DNA Analyzer.

Isabella: Oh, really? Hey, do you mind if I have the Replication Ray? It's a little project I'm working on.

Phineas: Uh, sure.

Phineas handed her the component with some slight apprehension.

Isabella: Thanks.

Isabella continued this for the next couple of nights, getting the Gravity Generator and DNA Analyzer. The final piece, the Electron Charger unit, she was able to retrieve, and she was getting ready to leave for the night.

Vivian: Going to Phineas' again?

Isabella: Uh, yeah. Sure. We were just hanging out.

Vivian: Ok have fun.

Isabella: I will.

As she left the house, Vivian went out the back door and followed her. She kept hiding behind bushes, houses, benches, following Isabella to where she was going.

When Isabella arrived at the warehouse, Steven was waiting for her inside.

Steven: You're late.

Isabella: You're welcome.

She handed him the Electron Charger unit.

Steven: Thank you.

He brushed her hair behind her ear with his hand, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Vivian saw this, and was shocked at what she had seen.

Vivian: Oh no. This is going to break Phineas' heart. What am I going to do?

Steven: Now, go home. You are finished with me.

He took off Isabella's collar. Vivian ran back to her house, and beat Isabella back. She sat in the living room to wait for Isabella's arrival. She came through the door to see Vivian sitting in the room.

Isabella: Hey mom.

Vivian: Hi, sweetie. Back so soon?

Isabella: Yeah, it was a little shorter this time.

Vivian: Ok then. Go to bed.

When Isabella went to sleep, Vivian left the house and went to the Flynn-Fletcher house. Vivan knocked on the door, and Linda answered.

Linda: Hi, Vivian!

Vivian: Hi, Linda. Is Phineas up?

Linda: Yeah. He and the boys are in their room. Why?

Vivian: I just needed to talk to Phineas about Isabella.

Linda: Ok. Phineas! Can you come out here?

Phineas soon came to the living room with Perry.

Phineas: Yeah, mom?

Linda: Vivian needs to talk with you alone.

Phineas: Um, ok.

The two of them went to the backyard.

Vivian: So, for the past few nights, Isabella has been leaving the house around 7:00 pm. She tells me its to come visit you, but tonight, I followed her, and she went to this old abandoned warehouse on the other side of Danville. I saw her go inside, and there was this other boy waiting for her. She gave him something, then he stroked her hair, and kissed her on the forehead.

Phineas: Wh-What?

Vivian: I don't want you to get the wrong idea here, but I had to tell you.

Phineas' was left in total shock at what he had just heard. Was his girlfriend actually seeing someone else behind his back? He was going to confront her in the morning, and would find answers.

Vivian: I have go home. Good night, Phineas.

Phineas: Yeah. Good night.

Phineas took time to process what he learned. He'd figure out what was going on, and why, no matter what it took.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh Oh! What happens now? Looks like Isabella is in trouble! What does Steven plan to use the devices for? Why did he make Isabella do it? What is his nefarious plans? Find out next time on The Dual Terrors! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! When we last left off, Phineas had gotten the wrong idea from Steven and Isabella's encounter, and now drama may follow. Once again, OC characters are not mine. They belong to CartoonFanatic01. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

That morning Phineas was feeling slow, still recovering from last night's discovery. He had told Ferb before going to bed, and the green haired boy tried to cheer up his brother.

Ferb: Maybe there was a reason she was there other than you're thinking. Why would she betray you? She's liked you ever since we've moved here.

Phineas: Maybe you're right.

Isabella walked into the backyard.

Isabella: Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin'?

Phineas: The question is, what were you doing last night.

Ferb: Phineas!

Isabella: What're you...Oh no! You know about last night. Phineas please, let me...

Phineas: How could you do this to me? I thought we were meant to be together. But I guess not.

Isabella: No Phineas. You don't understand...

Phineas: I understand plenty. We're through.

Isabella: No! You have to understand what's happening.

Ferb: Let her explain, Phineas.

Phineas: Fine.

Isabella: The truth is, before I moved here, I lived in a town called Beach City. I met this kid named Steven Universe, and we started seeing each other, but we were only 5, so it was nothing really major. After I dumped him, we had moved to Danville. Now he's come back, and told me if I didn't give him these devices, he'd kill you, my mom, dad, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Django, the Fireside Girls, slowly and painfully.

She handed Phineas the crumpled up list.

Phineas: How do you explain him kissing you on the forehead.

Isabella: He might still like me, but I like you. I don't know what he wants that tech for.

Steven: I can answer that.

Steven floated from the sky, with a box in his hands, that was the same size as him.

Steven: I wanted to conquer the world, but needed an ally. Someone you knew very well.

Ferb: You must be Steven.

Steven: In the flesh.

Phineas: You're toast, pal.

Steven: Yes. Get angry. That'll make this easier.

Isabella: What're you talking about?

Steven: Oh, this might refresh your memory.

He opened the box, and a cloud of purple smoke emerged, and from the smoke, a duplicate of Phineas emerged, with green eyes in place of blue eyes. The three were shocked and left in horror.

Phineas: It's Shadow!

Shadow: It's been a while Phineas.

Phineas: How's that possible? I destroyed you!

Steven: You destroyed a Shadow. I revived him.

Isabella: How is that possible?

Steven: It's quite simple. Isabella gave me everything I needed. I had a single cell of Shadow, and used the Replication Ray to make more of the cells, the Gravity generator compressed them together, the DNA analyzer scanned the cells, making them into Shadow, and the Electron charger gave him life.

Phineas: Isabella. You're responsible for this?!

Isabella: I didn't think he'd recreate Shadow!

Shadow: Thanks again for that, partner. Now Phineas, you're coming with us.

Phineas: No. I'm not.

Steven: We weren't asking.

Steven held his hand towards Phineas, lifting him into the air with telekinesis.

Shadow: My powers are weak, but with you're body, I will be restored to my full power, then Steven and I can conquer the world.

Steven: And we know just the guy to do it.

Steven lifted Shadow with telekinesis. He flew into the air, taking the two with him.

Ferb: Phineas! No!

Isabella: We've gotta go after him!

Ferb: No! Did you see what he did? We can't take him on ourselves.

Isabella: Then what do we do?

Ferb: We need help...

Steven and Shadow floated towards an oddly shaped building with its own jingle.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! _

Shadow: Again with the stupid jingle!

They landed on a balcony on the top floor, seeing a hunched man in a white lab coat, and a grotesque face.

Steven: Our help is coming from...a pharmacist?

Doofenshmirtz: Actually I'm an evil scientist. Hard to tell with the coat.

He turned to see Steven, Shadow, and Phineas lifted in the air.

Doofenshmirtz: Shadow. Y-you're back.

Shadow: Doofenshmirtz. Do you still have that Combine-Inator?

Doofenshmirtz: Well yes, but I'm not going to tell you.

Steven: Ok then.

Steven held another hand outward, and Doofenshmirtz's daughter, Vanessa, was sucked into the building. Steven morphed his hand into a massive blade.

Steven: Tell us where the combine-inator is or I cut her throat!

Doofenshmirtz: Not Vanessa!

Vanessa: Dad, what's going on?

Shadow: You're choice, Doofenshmirtz.

Doofenshmirtz sighed in defeat.

Doofenshmirtz: Down the hall, to the left, down the stairway, behind the door.

Steven: Thank you.

Steven's hand morphed into a hand, and he grabbed Vanessa's head, twisting her head, snapping her neck.

Doofenshmirtz: NO! You said you wouldn't kill her if I told you!

Steven: I said I wouldn't slit her throat. Never said I wouldn't snap her neck!

Steven and Shadow both laughed satanically.

Steven: I love loopholes.

Shadow: So do I.

The two of them took Phineas to the hall, while Doofenshmirtz stood over Vanessa's body.

Phineas: You're not going to get away with this! Kidnapping me is one thing, but you killed Vanessa!

Steven: I won't say I already have gotten away with this, but there's not much you can do to stop me.

The two opened the door to the left, walked down the stairwell, and found the room of Inators.

Steven: Let's see...

Shadow: Oatmeal-to-Porridge Inator, Waffle-Inator,

Steven: Multi-Helio-Tactical-Baboon-Glom-inator. Ah! Here it is. Combine-Inator. Get in position.

Phineas: What makes you think this'll work? Last time you entered my mind, I destroyed you.

Shadow: That's the beauty of this plan. One of Steven's many powers...

Steven: Is to influence the mind in mysterious ways.

Steven forced Phineas into one place next the Shadow, targeted the two of them, and prepared to fire. He hit the red button, and a beam of energy hit the two of them, causing them to morph and grow together into a single body. When the smoke cleared, Phineas stood up, with green eyes.

Steven: Very good.

Steven raised his hand towards Phineas, and entered his mind, seeing both Shadow and Phineas fighting for dominance. Steven created thousands of copies of himself, sending them to entangle and capture Phineas, giving Shadow dominant control of the body.

Shadow: Thank you Steven. Now I control this body.

Steven: Excellent. Now let's go.

The two walked out of the building, seeing Doofenshmirtz crying over Vanessa's lifeless body.

Steven: Thanks for all your help, Doofenshmirtz. Here's a little parting gift.

Steven snapped his fingers, and a red signal erupted from his body. Vanessa's body started twitching and convulsing.

Doofenshmirtz: Vanessa?

Vanessa convulsed and blades suddenly burst fro her hands. Smaller hands burst from her guts, exposing her entrails, and her legs burst open to alien-like feet. She stood up with pale white eyes, sharpened teeeth, and slightly torn up clothes, and stared at Doofenshmirtz.

Phineas: Have fun.

The two of them floated away. Vanessa slowly walked toward her father.

Doofenshmirtz: Vanessa?

Vanessa lunged at Doofenshmirtz with her bladed hands, only to be caught in a green bubble. Doofenshmirtz's robot assistant, Norm, had fired a Coition-Inator at Vanessa, trapping her in the bubble.

Doofenshmirtz: Thanks Norm.

Norm: You're welcome, sir!

Doofenshmirtz looked at Vanessa in the bubble, who was thrashing around and trying to cut through the bubble. She wasn't even human anymore. She was some kind of animal.

Steven and Phineas were floating over the town of Danville.

Phineas: Hey, Steven. What was that thing you turned Vanessa into?

Steven: It's called a necromorph.

Phineas: Necromorph. It sounds deadly.

Steven: It is. One snap of my fingers, and dead bodies grow even more dangerous. They become weapons. That variant you saw was known as a Spitter. It is a variant of Slasher that can spit globs of acid.

Almost as if on cue, Vanessa filled up a large amount of acid in her chest, and spit it towards the wall of the bubble, melting and burning a whole into it. She snuck up behind Doofenshmirtz and grabbed him, throwing him out of the building. He screamed in fear at the possibility of his imminent death. Something grabbed him out of the air and landed on the ground. The figure was a tall, muscular woman, with dark pinkish-brown skin and curly black hair styled into a cubed afro. She had futuristic triangular shades, and two red gems in her hands. She wore a black and red bodysuit with cube shoulder pads and a pink star with a magenta outline on the chest, and long black gloves covering her middle fingers. She set Doofenshmirtz on the ground.

Doofenshmirtz: Who are you?

Woman: My name is Garnet.

Two other woman ran up behind Garnet.

One of them had a thin, bird-like body and pale white skin with a bluish-green tint. Her short hair was pastel orange/strawberry-blonde styled to a point like a pixie cut. She had large light blue eyes and a cone shaped nose. She had a white gemstone embedded in her forehead. She wore a light blue-green tunic with a yellow star and a large turquoise sash tied around her waist. She had pale orange short leggings, pink socks and turquoise shoes, and was just a few inches shorter than Garnet.

Woman: My name is Pearl.

The other woman was dark purple and had long very pale, light-purple hair covering her left eye. She had plump lips and lilac-purple skin, and a heavier build than the other two. She had a purple gem in her chest. She was slightly taller than Steven, but shorter than the other two. She wore a dark purple, off-shoulder tunic with a black tank top underneath, black leggings with a star shape cut on the knees, and a small rip on the left leg, and white boots.

Woman: My name is Amethyst.

Doofenshmirtz: Ah. Your names are gemstones. That's. That's funny.

None of them looked to be in the joking mood.

Doofenshmirtz: Um. Why did you save me?

Garnet: Because we know the kid who just killed your daughter...

* * *

><p><strong>Bum Bum Bum! The Gems have arrived to assist in the fight against Steven and Shadow(Now Phineas). What do the villains have in store now for our heroes? Find out next time on The Dual Terrors!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back readers! There will be no recap this time, just story. Once again, I don't own Evil Phineas. That's property of CartoonFanatic01. Enjoy**!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Phineas and Steven were floating to a facility in Danville.

Phineas: What're we looking for, exactly?

Steven: Those necromorphs I create take large portions of my power away. I can only release that signal every so often, and even then I'm left vulnerable. But in this facility, there is a chemical that I can infuse with my blood, allowing me to create necromorphs faster than one tears into human flesh.

Phineas: How do we get past the guards?

Steven: Leave that to me.

The two landed in front of the facility, and a couple of guards saw them land down.

Guards: Hey kid! You're not supposed to be out here.

Steven: Fools, you are like worms, challenging a large dog, or perhaps a mid-sized cow. You do not grasp that you are helpless before my power.

Both guards burst into laughter.

Steven: Fine.

Steven moved his hands to different positions, then they began to glow white. He hit the guards in the chest with some quick jabs, immobilizing them. He walked inside to the facility with Phineas, and the guards suddenly exploded into white fireballs.

Phineas: What was that move?

Steven: Five-fingered Blast punch.

They moved to the next hallway, seeing two other guards.

Phineas: I got this.

Phineas jumped on the face of one, sending the guard to the ground, then kicking the other one in the shin, then throwing the two into each other.

Steven: Nice.

The two fist pumped each other. Moving to the final room, Steven raised his hand towards one guard then the other. The two started grabbing their throats in pain, being suffocated by an unknown force. Steven and Phineas continued to walk forward to the laboratory.

Phineas: What was that move?

Steven: Lock-choke. These are some moves we can learn in our spare time at our throne.

Phineas: Indeed. Let's get that chemical.

The two walked into the room, and Steven levitated the vial of chemical N/R to him.

Steven: Chemical N/R. Stands for necrotic reanimation.

Phineas grabbed a syringe, and took the chemical into the syringe. Steven stretched his arm, and Phineas put the syringe needle into Steven's arm, injecting the chemical into him.

Steven: Ah yes. I can feel the power.

Steven snapped his fingers and the corpses of the guards began to rise up as necromorphs. One of them had the legs fused into the spinal cord. Another had grown into a manta, bat creature with a long needle coming from the forehead.

Steven: This little bat beauty is known as the Infector. I use him to accelerate the growth of the necromorphs. Triple threat here is the Leaper. It attacks with claws, teeth, and tail.

Phineas: Now it's my turn. I know a special place where we can get all of my inventions. Then I can use them in your army.

Steven: This planet will be ours.

When the two walked out, they were surprised to see the Gems, Isabella, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and Doofenshmirtz waiting with different weapons.

Garnet: Hello.

Steven: Garnet. Amethyst. Pearl.

Phineas: You know those three?

Steven: Know them? I beat them to the dirt on a regular basis.

Garnet: Not usually.

Steven: Let's settle this now, so it won't hurt as much later.

Steven stood in a fighting stance alongside Phineas.

Garnet drew a pair of gauntlets from her gems, which were red with crystal knuckles and stars on the backs. Pearl drew a spear from her forehead, which had a star on the end, and the blade seemed to have a twisting swirl design. Amethyst pulled out a whip from her chest, which had crystals on different segments and spilt to multiple points.

Steven and Phineas: I'm more powerful than ever before, and the last time we met, you barely managed to hold your own. Jinx!

Garnet: Funny. Not how I remember it.

Steven: Allow me to refresh your memory.

A large chunk of rock was lifted behind him. He threw it, crushing the group underneath it.

Phineas: That was easier than I thought.

Steven: Wait for it.

Garnet suddenly burst through the rock, having saved the group from imminent death.

Steven: I'm speaking from past experience, those three are harder to get rid of than cockroaches.

Doofenshmirtz: I grabbed these from home. They're Turn Good-Inators.

Amethyst smacked him on the back of the head.

Amethyst: Thanks for announcing that to them genius!

Isabella: What's the big deal if he knows?

Doofenshmirtz and Isabella shot at Steven, but Steven was able to warp at speeds that allowed him to dodge the shots, and close the distance with speed. He hit Doofenshmirtz in the stomach, then the chest, then the chin, all the while warping to avoid shots coming from Isabella. He shot forward, slamming his head to her stomach, knocking her out. The Gems came up behind Steven, but Phineas jumped up kicking them out in one round house. He grabbed Buford and Baljeet, holding the two of them in a submission move and Steven came alongside, kicking their heads to knock them out. All that was left was Ferb.

Steven: Hmmm. You have feelings for Doofenshmirtz's daughter don't you?

Ferb: How'd you...

Phineas: Well he can't very well influence a mind without reading it first. Heh heh heh hehe.

Steven: Too bad you didn't tell her sooner.

Ferb: What do you...what did you do to her?

Steven: This.

Steven held his hand out, and moments later, the Vanessa Necromorph was sucked towards him, and landed on the ground.

Ferb: Oh my God.

The necromorph bowed down to Steven.

Phineas: We could probably finish this here.

Steven: I do love dramatic endings, but we're falling behind schedule. Let's keep moving. Vanessa.

Vanessa looked over at Steven.

Steven: Kill him. Ta ta!

The necromorph turned to Ferb, and ran towards him to kill him as Steven and Phineas floated into the air back to the Flynn-Fletcher house.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh Oh! Things have taken a dark turn for our heroes. What'll happen next? Find out next time on The Dual Terrors!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Phineas and Steven floated towards the Flynn Fletcher house, landing in the backyard.

Steven: Explain your plan to me again?

Phineas: My pet platypus is a secret agent. He has a secret HQ under this house. It has a replication terminal that can replicate all the things Ferb and I had built. Once I modify them, they will be perfect instruments of conquest.

Steven: Why don't we let ourselves in?

Steven blasted a hole in the ground, revealing the HQ underneath. The two dropped inside, and landed on a chair in front of a huge monitor. A man with a Picasso-esque face and a large white mustache appeared on screen.

Monogram: Good afternoon Age-. Hey wait a minute. You're not Agent P. Shadow?!

Phineas: Hello, Monogram. Miss me?

Steven: We're just going to be grabbing some firepower, then we'll be over there soon.

Steven cut off the video feed. He then grabbed the console, focusing his mind. He entered the complex systems of the computer, finding the function with all of Phineas and Ferb's inventions stored inside. He accessed the file, and exited the computer world.

Computer: Beginning fabrication.

All of Phineas and Ferb's inventions materialized before Steven and Phineas.

Phineas: I know what we're gonna do today.

Steven: Conquer the world?

Phineas: Yes.

Steven: I know just where we can put all this stuff.

He held his hand to his ear.

Steven: Megatron. I'm marking multiple targets. Warp them to the Nemesis at once.

Megatron: As you command.

Steven marked multiple targets using a laser pointer. All the items were taken and warped to an unknown location.

Steven: And us.

Steven and Phineas were warped to the inside of an orbiting space battleship.

Phineas: This must be the Nemesis. Some sort of capital ship.

Steven: Right you are. It is here that my forces are kept. Come. I'll give you the tour.

Back at the facility, Ferb was trying desperately not to be killed by the Necromorph that used to be Vanessa. It swung its blade hand down on Ferb, and he jumped out of the way. It charged toward him and swung both its claws down, just barely scratching his clothes. Vanessa spit a blob of acid at his feet, causing him to fall back. The Necromorph cornered him, raised its blade...then stopped. The entire upper half of the body fell off the lower half. Pearl had awoken and cut through it with her spear.

Pearl: I always hated those things. Are you ok?

Ferb: I'm ok. What was that thing?

Garnet: It's called a Necromorph. They are formed the same way Steven was turned evil.

Baljeet: How did that happen anyway?

Buford: Yeah! Explain why he made Dinner Bell go wacky again.

Garnet: It's a long story. So we'll give you the short version.

Amethyst: There's this giant structure with a mind of its own called the Marker.

Pearl: It creates signals that drive people to insanity. That insanity makes them want to kill each other and themselves. After that, the Marker makes them begin to spawn as Necromorphs. When Steven tried to destroy it, it imprinted something on his mind, and we still don't know what it was.

Amethyst: Ever since then, he's been driven insane, wanting nothing more than to take over the planet.

Garnet: He had most likely heard of the events involving this "Shadow" character and Phineas, and seeks his power and knowledge to take over the world.

Isabella: Why not just take it over himself? He clearly has no problem beating us all down.

Amethyst: He's kind of lazy, and doesn't like to get his hands dirty.

Ferb: So what do we do? Where did they go?

Buford: We were about to ask you the same question.

Onboard the ship, Phineas and Steven's armies were being prepared.

Steven: Let's check everything in our army to ensure we have no weak links. I'll go first. You obviously know the Necromorphs.

Steven gestured many different, grotesque, monstrous, humanoid creatures.

Steven: But you haven't met the Xenomorphs.

Steven pointed at jet-black bio-mechanical creatures. They had long domed or ridged skulls, and no eyes. They had four fingered hands with long claws. They had a bipedal stance, but they stood similar to velociraptors. They had long spiny tails with bladed ends, and four tubes protruding from each of their backs.

Phineas: Impressive specimens.

Steven: They are perfect organisms. Killing machines unclouded by any remorse or morality. It's structural perfection is matched only by its hostility.

Phineas: We have your Decepticons, which can scan my inventions, then we use them in battle.

Steven: That covers my half of the invasion. Your half is something I managed to copy from your original design. The Red Triangle invasion bots.

They walked to see armies of one-eyed robots with Red Triangle symbols being mass produced.

Steven: We have your Range class robots. The Gamma sub-class.

Steven gestured robots with machine guns.

Steven: The Beta sub-class.

He gestured robots armed with missile launchers and cannons.

Steven: And the Alpha sub-class.

He gestured the robots with every ranged weapon imaginable.

Steven: Then we have the Melee class robots. The Gamma sub-class.

He gestured robots armed with swords, circular saws and bows.

Steven: The Beta sub-class.

He gestured robots armed with swords, double-bladed swords, bows, axes, and brass knuckles.

Steven: And the Alpha sub-class.

He gestured robots armed with every melee weapon imaginable.

Steven: Then we have the Aerial class. They provide air support.

He gestured robots with jet packs, machine guns, and missile launchers.

Steven: Finally, the Defense class. They'll defend our front, rear, and sides.

He gestured yellow robots armed with shields and spears.

Phineas: One word: Awesome.

Steven: It is.

Phineas: So we're ready to attack. Rally everybody together.

Later, all the different creatures were being gathered together into a single army.

Phineas: Now. Let's see how powerful Earth truly is.

Steven: We will focus on taking out most of the population, to demonstrate our power. Then, when mankind is weakened, we take the throne.

Phineas: All forces, prepare to attack.

Different Decepticons had trans-scanned all of Phineas' inventions, gaining the ability to transform into them. The Decepticon leader, Megatron, walked forward.

Megatron: Our forces are ready.

On Earth, the Gems, and everyone else had learned of Steven's armies through a defector on the Nemesis.

Garnet: So they're bringing Necromorphs, Xenomorphs, Decepticons,

Ferb: and the Red Triangle robots.

Pearl: How do we counter all of those?

Amethyst: What about Dipper? He knows how to fight the Xenomorphs.

Garnet: So we call him back.

Pearl: We can bring Isaac Clarke back to help fight the Necromorphs.

Ferb: What about the Decepticons and Red Triangle robots?

Garnet: There are four different legendary warriors. They fought bravely to defend the planet. They can help us.

Pearl: So, we call Isaac, Dipper, and the legendary warriors to help fight the smaller guys.

Garnet: We have a way to contact Dipper and Isaac at our Temple.

The group stepped on a conveniently placed warp pad, and warped to the Temple.

As soon as they arrived Amethyst ran and grabbed a small wrist device.

Buford: What's that thing?

Pearl: That's how we talk to everyone.

Amethyst hit a button on it.

Amethyst: Dipper? Isaac? Come in.

A masked face with dreadlocks appeared next to a helmet with glowing lines in it.

Masked face: This is Dipper. Gems? What's up?

Garnet: Xenomorphs and Necromorphs. We need your help with those.

Isaac: No problem. We're orbiting space right now. We'll be there.

Buford: Not a moment too soon.

The Gems and kids then warped out of the temple to a mountainous area with a crashed ship. Garnet ran into the ship, which had different caged characters. She smashed one of them down, revealing a large machine with what looked like two halves of a T-rex head on the shoulders.

Garnet: Fors Kalamas Echtoron. (The Legend Exists).

She walked out with four massive machines following her.

Ferb: You gotta be kidding me.

Garnet: Great warriors of the past. Grimlock, Scorn, Strafe, and Slug. Hear us. The powers that inspired your purpose, now want you extinguished. Please, stand with us. Help us combat this new enemy. Or be their slaves and stand against me.

The leader, Grimlock, responded by swinging his mace toward Garnet. She jumped out of the way of both attacks.

Amethyst: We'll let Garnet sort this one out.

Pearl: Very wise.

Grimlock swung one fist down, and Garnet ran up his arm.

Garnet: Only together, will we survive!

She delivered a punch to Grimlock's face.

Garnet: Let us help you!

Grimlock slammed his fists into the floor, shifting into a mechanical T-rex.

Isabella: Woah.

It roared and charged towards Garnet.

Garnet: We're giving you freedom!

She slammed his body over to the side, and he hit the ground, sliding across the dirt.

Garnet: Now you'll defend my family, or die.

Grimlock heeled to Garnet, allowing her to board him.

Garnet: Are the rest of you with us?

The Warriors responded by transforming into different dinosaurs. Slug became a triceratops, Scorn became a spinosaurus, and Strafe became a two-headed pterodactyl.

Garnet: Everyone. Today, we prove who we are and why we're here. Strip that ship for weapons.

The kids looked inside and saw many weapons they could wield. Buford grabbed the laser shotgun, Baljeet grabbed two laser pistols, Isabella and Ferb grabbed two swords, that extended into guns. They grabbed the different jet packs and armor, locking themselves into it and preparing for battle. They jet packed on top of the Dinobots.

Ferb: We're ready.

Garnet: We charge together! Roll out!

In the city, people were being slaughtered by the creatures and machines. Xenomorphs grabbed and tackled the people, headbiting them or impaling them with bladed tails. Necromorphs sliced and dismembered people with blades limbs. The Decepticons that scanned Phineas's devices used there forms to attack. One transformed into the Best Rollercoaster ever, transporting Xenomorphs and Necromorphs across the area. Another was the Robot Dog, ripping into the people then transforming into robot mode to blast the buildings away. The Red Triangle robots used their respective weaponry to attack. Melee Class robots smashed and slashed the people to pieces, Range Class robots gunned everyone down, Aerial bots attacked from the sky, and Defense class bashed into them with their shields and stabbed them with their spears. Steven and Phineas floated above the city to watch the carnage.

Steven: This is progressing nicely.

Phineas: I agree. Nothing can stand in our way now.

They saw four pods drop from the sky into the city. Three of them contained alien hunters known as the Yautja. There was Dipper, who led them, Wolf and Dark. The fourth one contained Isaac Clarke. They started attacking the Necromorphs and Xenomorphs.

Steven: What?

Isaac used his handheld plasma cutter to subdue and dismember the Necromorphs. Dipper, Wolf, and Dark used their wrist blades and plasma cannons to blast and shred the Xenomorphs.

Isaac: Gems should be here any second for assistance.

The Dinobots ran into the city with the group on top of them.

Garnet: Go! Faster!

The Dinobots crashed through the Decepticons.

Grimlock smashed through and bit through them, impaling them with his tail and then crushing them in his mouth. Garnet and the kids leapt off. Garnet crashed down on them, crushing them with her gauntlets and using her strength to bring them down.

Garnet: I'll kill you!

Buford flew through the air, using his energy shotgun to shoot their bodies out. Baljeet fired his laser pistols two directions to blast the Decepticons beside him. Isabella and Ferb shot away at them with their sword-guns. Doofenshmirtz shot through the head of the Decepticons with his energy sniper.

Ferb: Take them all out!

Pearl dropped down on two Decepticons that copied the two halves of The Beak. She clashed with both of them with her spear, cutting through them with efficiency and speed.

Pearl: Charge!

Amethyst leapt off of Scorn, grabbing a group of Phinedroids and Ferbots and throwing them into the air as Scorn slammed down on them with his back spikes, throwing one into the air, biting it out of the air as Amethyst leapt back on.

Amethyst: Yeehaw!

Dipper, Wolf, Dark, and Isaac were about to be overwhelmed, when Slug crushed through the robots with brute force. Dipper tackled a Xenomorph and sliced its head off.

Ferb: Dipper! Jump!

Dipper jumped into the air, to see Strafe fly by, let out a roar, then grab him from the air. Strafe flew through the sky, swiping and ripping apart the Aerial class Red Triangle bots, and the Decepticons that mimicked the Spinning Tops of Doom. An aerial bot grabbed Dipper by the leg, latching onto Strafe. The robot Pterodactyl countered by slamming the bot into the side of building, causing them to fall over the other side, hitting the ground. Dipper was able to turn the bot, land on it, then blast it to pieces. The only thing left was the head, which he gave to Strafe to eat.

Dipper: Chow down big boy.

Isaac fired at the Necromorphs with his plasma cutter, and Buford and Baljeet came down to assist, using their weapons to fire.

Phineas: No! Impossible! They're ruining everything!

Steven: I prepared for this.

Steven snapped his fingers and the Nemesis flew over Danville, with a giant device powering up. Suddenly, the Dinobots, kids, Doofenshmirtz and Gems were pulled into it.

Steven: Let's finish this.

The two floated onto the ship, where the Gems and kids were being held in a containment area. The two walked inside.

Phineas: How nice of you to join us. We're not going to let you stand in the way of global conquest.

Buford: Yet here we are, still standing in your way, Dinner Bell.

Phineas: I never liked that name Buford.

Steven used a telekinetic wave to pin him to the wall.

Steven: Now then, we're going to kill you, then everyone else. Once we're through here, we take over the world, then the rest of the universe.

Phineas: Lets end this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The group stood towards Phineas and Steven.

Pearl: You guys try and make Phineas good again. Steven's ours.

Steven: How cute. You say that like you're going to win.

The group pulled out Doofenshmirtz's Turn-Good-Inators.

Doofenshmirtz: This is for Vanessa!

The group fired their Inators at Phineas while Steven lunged towards the Crystal Gems.

Phineas used new hypersonic speed to dodge the lasers. He hit Doofenshmirtz in the stomach, warped to backhand Buford, then jumped over and flip kicked Baljeet in the head.

Isabella: What did you just do?

Phineas: I learned some new tricks from Steven.

Steven attacked the Gems in quick combat. Garnet punched at him, and he spun around the punch, hooking Garnet into a headlock. He delivered a side uppercut knocking her over, using the momentum to kick Amethyst. Pearl swung her spear four different times that Steven dodged. He grabbed the spear out of the air, pulled her arms apart, then head butted her. The three recovered and attacked from different directions. Steven evaded all three of their punches, then leapt up to kick Garnet away while slamming Pearl and Amethyst into each other.

Steven: Time hasn't been kind to you. You've grown even weaker since we last met.

Amethyst: Hey thats not fair! You've just gotten stronger!

Steven: Oh yeah.

Steven karate chopped Amethyst in the neck, knocking her out.

Ferb and Phineas stared each other on.

Ferb: Phineas. I know you're in there. Don't let Shadow take control. You're strong. You can win!

Phineas: Ha ha ha! Phineas is gone. I am in control, and if you're wise, you'll join us.

Ferb: Even if you brought me from the dead and injected me with a super serum, I still would never join you. You need to join us. You're still our family.

Phineas: Steven is my family now. He's a better brother to me than you were. He actually speaks to me.

Steven: Aw. That's sweet of you to say.

He did a backflip kick to knock away Pearl, then continued the flip to kick Garnet.

Phineas: Now then.

Phineas delivered a punch, kick, and two quick strikes to Ferb's stomach. Ferb suddenly found himself unable to move as he fell back. Only his eyes moved.

Phineas: What's wrong? Having trouble moving? Oh yeah. You are. It's called the Chao-Wa punch kick. A nerve technique that freezes people in place.

Steven: Nice!

All three Gems charged at him, and Steven countered by clapping his hands, creating green energy wave that froze the Gems mid-run.

Steven: One of the five secrets of Kung Fu. The Clap of Stillness. Anyway, now for the real conquest.

Isabella: Real conquest?

Phineas: This was all a scam. Now you are trapped here, while we send the real invaders down.

Steven: If you're smart, you'll join us.

Isabella: No thanks.

Steven morphed his hand into a blade.

Steven: Pity.

Phineas: Woah. What are you doing?

Steven: Killing her obviously.

Phineas stepped in front of him.

Phineas: I can't let you do that. Evil or not, I love her.

Isabella smiled at this statement.

Steven: If we let her live, then we have no conquest.

Phineas stared at Steven for a moment, then out of nowhere pulled out a revolver, shooting Steven through the head. The bullet simply pressed against his forehead, and he pulled it out.

Steven: So this is what it comes to.

Phineas: First off, Isabella is off limits. Second, did you really think I would share the throne with you?

Steven: That's only Phineas talking. He's starting to take back control.

Steven snapped his fingers, and Phineas grasped his head in pain.

Phineas: No! No!

Steven: Yes.

Phineas screamed in pain, before finally calming. His eyes opened, and they were blue again.

Phineas: Isabella?

Isabella: Phineas! You're back!

Isabella kissed Phineas repeatedly.

Phineas: Come on. We have to get out of here.

Steven cleared his throat, and the group saw Shadow standing next to him.

Shadow: Without your thoughts clouding my focus, I can think.

Steven: I'm going to kill you all. Slowly. Painfully. Phineas will be left intact as an empty husk. Then Shadow will freely take control.

Shadow: Then we conquer the world.

The Gems had used their morphing powers to escaped the Clap of Stillness.

Pearl: I think we should run.

Doofenshmirtz: I think we should too.

The entire group ran out, heading down a hallway.

Shadow: They're getting away.

Steven: Leave 'em. They're walking into a trap. An agent I have ready to deal with them.

The group ran into an elevator.

Garnet: Isaac and Dipper are being held here!

They reached the level, ran into a hallway, then opened one of the cell doors. Isaac and Dipper sat inside.

Dipper: What kept you?

Garnet: We thought we might have a bit of coffee before we got here. Come on!

Voice: You won't be going anywhere.

They looked at the entrance to the cell, and saw a man standing there. He wore black armor and had a white skin face, sharp teeth, red markings on the forehead and under the eyes, and evil yellow eyes.

Pearl: Who are you?

He pulled out a semicircle on a handle, and from the handle a red blade was activated.

Man: I am the Inquisitor.

The Inquisitor smiled.

Inquisitor: Welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh Oh! Now what? What'll happen next? Find out next on Dual Terrors! (Sorry it's been a while). Next one will be up sooner. Promise!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Inquisitor held his blade towards the group.

Inquisitor: My mission is clear. Bring that child back. Alive or dead.

Pearl: You won't lay a hand on them!

Pearl drew her spear and attacked The Inquisitor. He easily blocked and evaded her spear attacks.

Inquisitor: I see you studied forms of Gem ballet and spear combat. Emphasis on fluidity and balance.

Pearl: How did you...

Isabella fired a Turn-Good Inator at him, and he blocked it with his saber, leaping over and kicking the attacking Pearl. Garnet drew her gauntlets and attacked The Inquisitor, only for her Gauntlets to be blocked and parried by the warrior.

Inquisitor: You seem to be adept in forms of Gem hand-to-hand combat, which puts emphasis on strength and agility, overpowering larger opponents with smaller effort.

He used a telekinetic energy called the Force to knock her away. Amethyst jumped at him, and he swayed out of the way, dodging it.

Inquisitor: Clearly, none of you were good students.

Dipper pulled out his combi staff, and swung down on The Inquisitor, and he blocked the blade, then deflected a coming plasma cutter shot from Isaac.

Inquisitor: Is that all you've got?

Isaac: No. This is.

Isaac had a bomb placed at the cell door, blowing it open, and allowing the group to escape. The Inquisitor slowly followed.

Doofenshmirtz: You can't stop us from escaping!

He fired his Turn-Good Inator, only for it to be blocked by the Inquisitor.

Inquisitor: Please. Don't waste your time.

The Gems and Dipper jumped at the Inquisitor to attack. His handle drew a second blade, creating a staff-like saber. He clashed with all of them at once, swinging his saber at them as they jumped out of the way.

Inquisitor: Do you really think you can protect the children and the pharmacist?

Doofenshmirtz: I'm an evil scientist!

Inquisitor: For their sake, surrender.

Isaac: We're not making deals with you!

Inquistor: Then we'll let them decide, shall we?

He used a force blast to knock them all back causing them to hit the floor and go unconscious, leaving the kids and Doofenshmirtz.

Inquisitor: They can't protect you anymore.

He tried to swing his blade at them but Phineas leapt up and kicked him away in the head.

Phineas: I guess I still have some of Shadow's moves.

The Inquisitor started spinning his double lightsaber in a taunting manner.

Inquisitor: I do admire your persistence. Ready to die?

He ran forward with his saber, preparing to strike down the group. A hand grabbed him by the arm and slammed him into the ceiling. It was Garnet, using shapeshifting to stretch her arm.

Garnet: Move!

The kids and Doofenshmirtz ran under the Inquisitor as he landed on the ground. He turned to the group and pulled out his lightsaber. This time, the semicircle around the hand extended into a full circle. The blades started spinning with the circle while the handle stayed stationary, creating a self rotating lightsaber.

Amethyst: Pearl, can yours do that?

Pearl: Come on!

The group ran out with the Inquisitor close behind. Isaac fired shots from his Plasma Cutter that the Inquisitor deflected with his rotating lightsaber.

Inquisitor: You won't win that easily.

The group reached what appeared to be a dead end.

Phineas: No. There were escape pods here. I saw them when Steven gave Shadow the tour.

The Inquisitor appeared in the hall.

Inquisitor: It appears you've reached a dead end. How unfortunate.

Multiple hands came from the walls, and pulled the entire group into a morph of the wall.

Inquisitor: Interesting.

The wall suddenly disappeared, and a pod was ejected.

Inquisitor: My master will not be pleased.

The group saw the platypus agent, Perry, and the chihuahua agent, Pinky of the OWCA in the escape pod with their leader, Major Monogram. Phineas' older sister, Candace was there too.

Phineas: Major Monogram? Candace?

Ferb: Thanks for the save.

Monogram: No problem. Steven was a little late to his supposed "meeting" with our organization. We saw the saving of the city, and came to help.

Candace: I knew something was wrong when you guys didn't do anything remotely bustable.

Carl, the teen paid intern, announced something.

Carl: Sir! Small target approaching! 900 meters!

Monogram: Must be one of Shadow's guys.

Carl: 0 meters!

Phineas: What?

The escape pod began to rock and shake insanely. Steven had hit the escape pod from the sky.

Steven: You will never escape.

Monogram: Phineas. You were in Shadow's head. Does this escape pod have any weapons?

Phineas: I. I don't know! Wait. Wait! It has carbonadium missile launchers!

Everyone was clearly confused.

Ferb: I think I know what he means!

The escape pod was knocked another direction.

Candace: Spit it out!

Phineas: Steven has an enormous healing factor! He can heal from everything. Carbonadium neutralizes those factors.

Doofenshmirtz: We get one good shot with a carbonadium missile...

Isabella: No more Steven.

Carl: I'll fly! Someone take the gun!

Amethyst: I'll do it. About time the little freak went down.

Pearl: Amethyst. Stop! We're really going to kill Steven?

Garnet: We made a vow to protect the Earth from all danger. Right now, Steven is that danger. It's the only thing we can do.

Amethyst hopped on a console and the gun swiveled outward on the top of the pod.

Carl: He's to the right.

Amethyst turned the gun to the right to see Steven floating on the side. The missile launcher targeted and locked on to Steven.

Steven: Ha! You think missiles are going to stop me?

Amethyst: Night night, Steven.

Amethyst fired the missiles. They shot through the air and closed in on Steven. They impacted Steven's body, letting out a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared, Steven was gone.

Amethyst: I did it! I did it! I...I did it.

Amethyst began to show regret from her actions.

Garnet: You did what you had to. You...you...

A single tear flowed from Garnet's eye.

Garnet: Excuse me.

From the ship, Shadow saw Steven's death.

Shadow: NOOOO! Steven!

Megatron: It discourages me to say, our master has fallen.

Shadow: I will make them pay! With their lives! Megatron.

Megatron: Yes?

Shadow: This is to everyone here. Steven has...died. We must continue his legacy. I will assume his throne, and command our armies.

Megatron: We shall avenge him.

Shadow: All armies...resume our attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Steven has unfortunately died, and now Steven's legacy continues with Shadow. How will our heroes continue this battle? Find out next time on the Dual Terrors! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The army resumed its attack on not just Danville, but the entire Tri-State area.

Megatron: Shadow. Our forces are leveling the city, per your request.

Shadow: Perfect. Continue the attack.

Megatron: Yes sir. We have the secret weapon prepared to attack.

Shadow: You mean...

Megatron: Yes.

Shadow: Have the two establish a nest in the center of the area. And bring me Steven's battle suit.

Megatron: But, Shadow...

Shadow: What?!

Megatron: That body was meant to be an extension of Steven. If you attempt to pilot it, your feeble body will be torn to pieces without mercy. The risk is...

Shadow: I know a thing or two about risk.

He procured a laser gun from his pocket.

Shadow: Care for an object lesson?

Megatron: Very well. I will get the suit ready and deploy the secret weapon.

Shadow: Excellent. Now leave.

Megatron bowed down then left. Shadow pulled out a picture he and Steven had taken of themselves when stealing chemical N/R.

Shadow: I'll finish this today.

The group in the escape pod flew over the carnage of the city with the necromorph, xenomorph, decepticon, and Red Triangle robot army.

Amethyst: You don't think Shadow's a little angry, do you?

Phineas: I think he's steamed.

Garnet: There's too many to fight. Unless we have a plan to get the Dinobots back, we can't win that fight.

Candace: Well, we could always just rebuild all of your inventions.

Ferb: That might work, but how do we even get to our house without getting blasted and swarmed?

Buford: I'm no genius, but maybe we should try the big button that says, "invisibility".

Baljeet: I could've figured that out!

They hit the button, and started piloting towards the Flynn-Fletcher house. They landed in the backyard and approached the house. They went inside.

Amethyst: Don't you have any parents?

Phineas: I don't know where they are.

They saw a hole in the wall that Steven had made. They entered the wall, finding an entrance to Perry's secret entrance. As soon as they descended the entrance chute, they opened the door to find the fireside girls, Django, and everyone's parents inside the HQ.

Linda: Phineas?

Phineas: Mom! Dad! What happened?

Lawrence: We saw you and some other kid bust in to Perry's HQ, then when they left, we hid here.

Gretchen: What happened with you guys?

Phineas: Long story.

Monogram: Agent P. Set your computer to recreate the inventions. Pinky, signal the agents at the OWCA. This is an omega level threat.

Perry and Pinky carried out their jobs.

Perry activated his computer, setting it to refabricate Phineas and Ferb's inventions. Pinky signaled the OWCA HQ, sending them to the city.

In city, the mixed army was obliterating the population with little effort. Two meteors hit the ground, and two massive insectoid creatures emerged from them. One was a 300 foot tall spider-like creature with red glowing eyes, multiple arms, and a bird-like mouth. The other was 200 feet tall, and looked like the larger insect, but it had a pair of wings.

Shadow: The MUTOs. The 300 ft MUTO is female, and the winged creature is male. Alien creatures that feasted on radiation. They will make short work of the city.

Megatron: The battle suit is ready.

Shadow and Megatron walked to where Steven's Exosuit was kept. It was the size of Megatron, with multiple claw hands, and layering machines and pieces on top of each other.

Megatron: I caution you once more. If you attempt to take control of this, there may be nothing left.

Shadow: I don't have time for your paranoia.

Shadow walked up a ladder, then inserted himself in the empty head socket.

Shadow: Activate it.

Megatron hit some buttons on a console. The Exosuit sparked to life, and began infusing Shadow into its mechanical essence. He screamed in pain as energy warped though the device. He started to link his mind to the robot, and metal pieces slid out of the shoulders, then coloring and covering his head, becoming his own head on the robot. He had become the machine.

Shadow: I am...Mecha-Shadow.

Megatron: You survived. Impressive.

Shadow: I still feel drained. I'll rejuvenate up here, then go to fight when the time comes.

In the city, the army was continuing its attacks. A Decepticon looked down at a family, aiming its gun at them. Suddenly, two baseballs with antennae flew through the air, then repeatedly slammed into its head, destroying him. The baseballs swerved back to the remote control baseball launchers held by Phineas and Perry. Behind them was an entire army of all of their inventions with the Gems joining the army.

Phineas: Alright everybody! Let's kick some alien behind!

The band, Love Handel walked over with Danny, Swampy, and Bobbi.

Danny: Hey Phineas! Need anything from us?

Phineas: Yeah! Musical accompaniment please!

Love Handel began playing a new version of their song, "Robot Riot."

_Alien Riot_

_ Love Handel: We're gonna kick some alien behind! _

_So you better tell your alien invasion_  
><em>To say a E.T. prayer, 'cause you better prepare<em>  
><em>For an automaton annihilation<em>

_You think you're gonna take us down_  
><em>Well, otherworld man you just try it<em>  
><em>You gonna ride that rail out of town<em>

_This is a Alien Riot! (Alien Riot)_

_I think you know what I mean (Alien Riot)_  
><em>This is a Robot Riot (Alien Riot)<em>  
><em>I'm gonna break you down<em>  
><em>And use you for a hood ornament (Alien Riot)<em>  
><em>But I'll keep enough to build myself a trampoline<em>  
><em>'Cause your momma was a UFO<em>  
><em>and your dad was just E.T.<em>

_This is a Alien Riot!_

_I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down_  
><em>I'm gonna take you to a government down town<em>  
><em>You know that you'll be dreadin' this alien Armageddon<em>  
><em>I think you better check your fluids 'cause I know you're sweatin'<em>  
><em>You know you're gonna lose and sing the alien blues<em>  
><em>You'll blow a fuse and take an alien snooze<em>  
><em>I will deactivate ya, because I kinda hate ya<em>  
><em>Don't wanna beat around the bushes, gonna decimate ya<em>

_This is an Alien Riot!_

As they sung, Phineas and Ferb's inventions charged into battle alongside the Gems, Dipper, and Isaac.

The Coolest Coaster Ever crashed through Aerial class robots

The Candace Crusher ran over the Melee class robots

The Phinedroids and Ferbots jumped from The Paper Pelican and tackled the Xenomorphs.

The tree house robots wrestled and crashed through the Decepticons.

Phineas and Perry used the Baseball Launchers to take out Range class robots.

Meap's modified spaceship shot and crashed through Decepticons.

The Platy-posterior attacked the necromorphs.

The Giant bowling ball rolled through the Defense class robots.

The helicopter that painted the Unpainted Desert blinded the Decepticons for the tree house robots to crush them.

The mechanical bulls rammed through the aliens with Ferb leading them.

Baljeet and Irving in the Beak suit fought off the Melee class.

The Spinning Tops of Doom knocked out the aerial class robots.

The Sun-Beater 3000 flew through the Decepticons.

Rover ripped up the necromorphs.

The mechanical shark ate the xenomorphs

The kiddie rides rode by Isabella took out necromorphs.

The Lawn mower engine powered-Chariots ran over the Decepticons.

The ATV ran through the Red Triangle bots.

The hot-air balloons with Dipper shot down on the aerial bots.

The Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher allowed Isaac to move Zero-G through the air and kill the necromorphs.

The machine for making giant bubbles encased Xenomorphs in bubbles.

The Self Balancing Monster Unicycle ran over the Decepticons.

Garnet crushed the xenomorphs with brute force.

Pearl used her spear to cut the necromorphs.

Amethyst shapeshifted to be large enough to attack the Decepticons.

The female MUTO started crashing through the town.

Phineas: We gotta do something about the monsters!

Garnet: I can't get that big!

Amethyst: Me neither!

Pearl: What do we do?!

A deep whale noise was heard. Everyone, including the armies, stopped to look into a huge cloud of fog. A flash of light revealed the beast that made the noise. It was at least 400 feet tall, with spikes lining its back, and a long tail. It stepped from the fog ever so slowly.

Pearl: It can't be...

Looking at the female MUTO it slowly approached.

Amethyst: It's...

It reared its head.

Garnet: Godzilla.

It let out a massive roar that sounded like screeching metal. The female MUTO and Godzilla charged towards each other. Godzilla tackled the massive MUTO, throwing her through the buildings and then crashing her into the ground, stepping on her neck/chest. He was about to step on her head, when the winged, male MUTO tackled him in the back. The female MUTO crashed into his back, and the two started crashed their legs into Godzilla's back.

As the titans crashed through the buildings, Isaac and the Gems ran to the nest of the MUTOs. They found all the eggs that the female MUTOs had laid.

Isaac: I'll plant a bomb, you watch my back.

While the Gems attacked the armies, Isaac rigged a bomb around the nest. Once he set the bomb, everyone ran out as it went off, destroying the nest and all the eggs. The female and male MUTO rushed to the nest after seeing the explosion. The female MUTO started crying in sorrow for its loss. It looked down at the Gems and Isaac.

Isaac: Crap.

The female MUTO prepared to attack them, when a blue glow lit up in the darkness. The female MUTO looked towards the glow to see it on the end of a tail. The glow traveled up a back of spikes to the top of the neck of Godzilla. When all of his spikes glowed, he took a deep breath and unleashed a blue fiery explosive beam of atomic energy to the MUTO. He crashed her into the building, then the male MUTO tackled his back again. He grabbed it by the neck, then threw it into the air. It flew away, then turned around to fly in Godzilla's direction. As he prepared for the flying monster, it closed the distance, unleashing a roar. Godzilla swung his tail around, then slammed the MUTO into the building full force. The building pieces impaled it, killing the male MUTO. The building suddenly fell on top of Godzilla, crushing him. He was too weak to stand or move.

The female MUTO battled with the Gems, easily crushing and defeating them. Just as it was prepared to eat them, something grabbed its neck. It was Godzilla, who turned the MUTO its direction, opened its mouth, then blasted into its mouth with atomic breath. It went down its throat, blasting out its head, allowing him to easily rip off its head. He roared in victory, having defeated his enemies.

Mecha-Shadow watched from the Nemesis.

Mecha-Shadow: No! Impossible! They're ruining everything! Again!

Phineas: We're pretty good at it.

Shadow saw Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, the Fireside girls, Django, and Gems behind him.

Mecha-Shadow: Where's the Yautja and future guy?

Garnet: We left them to continue the fight.

Phineas: What is that body he's in?

Amethyst: That's Steven's mechanical body.

Mecha-Shadow: Allow me to show its true power.

He swung his mechanical fist down on them, but stopped mid-punch.

Voice: Don't bother. I will finish you all myself.

Everyone looked to the left to see someone that made their jaws drop.

Everyone: Steven?!

* * *

><p><strong>Steven's alive! We're all screwed! Now what happens? What happens next? Find out next time on Dual Terrors!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Everyone was shocked to see Steven, holding back Mecha-Shadow's punch with telekinesis.

Mecha-Shadow: Impossible. You died!

Steven: I must admit, that was smart, rigging the missiles with carbonadium. When the missiles hit me, I wasn't killed. I simply was sent back through time.

Amethyst: How does that work?

Steven: I sent myself through time to evade the explosion. 1000 years back. Plenty of time to hone my battle skills.

Mecha-Shadow: It's too late. Your soldiers are subject to me. I should've known carbonadium wouldn't kill you.

Steven: Now, I will kill Shadow, then the rest of you.

Mecha-Shadow: You believe you can beat me? Hah! That's hilarious.

Mecha-Shadow swung his fist on Steven.

Steven: Exosuit, disengage.

The robot suit froze, then returned to a standing position.

Mecha-Shadow: What?

Steven: It's wired to my voice. Exosuit, eject.

The robot head opened up and Shadow was shot out of the suit.

Steven: The last time we met, I knew 2 of the 7 impossible moves. Now, I've mastered an additional 5, bringing the total up to twelve.

Shadow: Impossible!

Steven flew into the air.

Steven: Exactly!

He charged up fire in his hands.

Steven: Spears of Fire!

He shot the fire balls and hit Shadow in the chest.

Steven: Shockwave slam!

He hit the ground, creating a golden shockwave that tripped up Shadow.

Steven: Tornado strike!

Steven spun around on the ground, creating a tornado that sent Shadow to the floor.

Steven: Flashing wind clap!

Steven clapped his hands, creating a wind blast that knocked Shadow into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Amethyst: Wait! You said 5 new ones. Spears of fire, spinny fast thing, the one where you slam the ground, and the clappy hands deal. What's number 5?

Steven: It's a surprise. Just for you.

Amethyst: Ooh! A surprise! Oh. It's probably not the good surprise.

Ferb jumped at him from the back. Steven sidestepped the lunge, kicked Ferb into the roof of the ship, flew up then flew Ferb into the ground at full force.

Phineas: Ferb!

Phineas rushed to Ferb's side.

Phineas: Ferb! You're gonna be ok. Right?

Ferb: I'm...afraid...not.

Tears began to well up in Phineas' eyes.

Phineas: Ferb! Please! Don't leave! I need you! I lost my dad, I can't lose you too!

Ferb: It's...ok...I'll always...be with you. Just...promise...me something.

Phineas: A-Anything.

Ferb: Always...remember...carpe diem.

Ferb said those last words with his dying breath. He closed his eyes, and his body fell limp, dead.

Phineas: Ferb? Ferb?!

Steven: Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! What a beautiful suffering death!

Phineas looked at Steven with a burning hate with Ferb in his arms.

Steven: That's one. Now for the others.

Isabella: You're going down, Steven! Fireside Girls, attack!

Isabella and the Fireside Girls tried to attack Steven. He quickly blasted them all back with an energy wave. Then, he grabbed Adyson by the head.

Steven: You have someone in your life. Who?

He focused for a moment.

Steven: Gotcha.

He looked over at Django.

Steven: Before I debut the twelfth impossible move, here is a technique I learned.

He charged up purple energy in his body, and Adyson quickly recognized the attack.

Adyson: No!

Adyson jumped in and pushed Django out of the way as Steven charged forward. He collided with Adyson, then the world went black as multiple purple explosions hit Adyson. When the move was finished, Adyson was on the floor, and Steven had a symbol over his back.

Django: Adyson! What did you do?

Steven: Nothing at all. Once I performed the Raging Demon, her past sins tore her soul asunder. Now she's a hollow shell. So sad. Not! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!

He used another blast to knock everyone away, leaving the Crystal Gems.

Steven: And now, for the twelfth impossible move.

Amethyst: Thought you said there were 5.

Steven: I...yes. I learned 5 new ones, but there are twelve in total.

Amethyst: Soooo...this is the surprise one we haven't seen yet.

Steven: Yes.

Amethyst: Because I'm pretty sure we've seen all of the...

Steven: I know!

He flipped around, forming a ring of energy.

Steven: Flying Death ring!

He threw the ring at them, knocking them all out with an energy blast.

Steven: You were worthy opponents, but I'm afraid its over.

Phineas: Don't be so sure!

Steven turned to see Phineas fly forward and land a punch in his face, sending him through the wall, across the ground, tumbling and flipping until hitting a sudden stop at another wall. Steven stood up and felt his mouth and nose, and when he looked at his fingers, they were stained with blood.

Steven: This...is blood? My blood?! Impossible! You hurt me!

Steven saw Phineas' eyes had been turned back to an evil green.

Steven: Shadow? You fused with Phineas again?!

Phineas: Yes. Me and Phineas agreed to share a physical body to make you pay. For killing Ferb, and humiliating me!

Steven: Then let's finish this. I'll make your death quick.

Phineas: This is for Ferb!

* * *

><p><strong>Now s*** gets real! Phineas and Steven are prepared for their final battle. Will Phineas avenge Ferb's death? Or will Steven win and conquer the world? Find out next on the Dual Terrors!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Phineas and Steven looked at each other, waiting. Phineas jumped at him and pushed them both out the wall of the ship, sending them tumbling into the city. They hit the ground, tumbling through the city. Phineas delivered multiple punches to Steven's face. Steven kicked Phineas off of him. The two leapt at each other crashing, creating massive shockwaves as their fists clashed. Phineas threw a jab, and Steven dodged it, hitting with a spin kick.

Steven: Incredible. You're power is beyond anything I've seen. You actually suceed in matching, if not topping my power. Which is an incredible feat for you.

Phineas: Thank you. I've actually probably been going 50 or 60 percent.

Steven: It's alright. I was only using half of my power.

Phineas: Kick it up to 75?

Steven: Sounds good to me.

The two flew towards each other and started attacking each other.

Up on the Nemesis, Adyson and Ferb's bodies were placed together.

Isabella: Hey guys! The two of them are tearing up Danville down there! They're fighting!

Garnet: We have to follow them.

Steven and Phineas kept clashing through the city, flying out of he city. The Gems took the piloting seat and flew the ship to follow the two combatants.

Steven and Phineas flew into a valley. Phineas slammed Steven into a rock formation causing it to tumble down.

Phineas: Does that hurt?!

Steven: No!...Ok. Maybe a little. But this will hurt more!

Steven flew out of the pile, and held his hands together. A purple ball of energy charged up in them.

Steven: Galick Gun!

Steven fired a purple beam of energy. As it moved towards Phineas, he charged a similar attack with blue energy.

Phineas: Kame-Hame-Ha!

Phineas fired a blue beam of energy.

Steven: It's just like my Galick Gun!

The beams clashed, and the kamehameha quickly overpowered the Galick gun, blasting into Steven, creating a massive explosion. Steven walked from the explosion, scars adorning his entire body, and his clothes torn.

Phineas: What's the matter? Having trouble taking down a kid?

Steven: You are going to die a horrible, painful death. I'm going to make every last second of your life full of agonizing pain and torture. When I'm done making your life a horrid thing to exist in, your death will be pure satisfaction.

He charged up massive amounts of energy, causing the ground to tremble. He burst up to Phineas, sending a fist into his jaw, knocking him into the air. He then teleported behind, kicking him into the ground. The resulting smash caused a shockwave that tore the rock formations apart.

Steven: Still got some fight left in you? Or have I wasted 20 minutes fighting you?

A finger tapped him on the shoulder.

Phineas: Excuse me?

Steven turned to see a fist hit him in the face and into the ground.

Phineas: I can teleport too, you know.

Steven: You are starting to annoy me. I'm going to tear you apart piece by piece.

Phineas: Is that going to be before or after my suffering.

Steven's rage boiled within him. He was being taunted by a kid no older than he was. And was amidst losing.

Steven warped up to Phineas at hypersonic speeds, attacking with punches and kicks, that Phineas dodged and countered, knocking him back again.

Phineas: If you spent half as much time concentrating as you do talking, perhaps you'd be less predictable.

Steven: The more you make me angry, the more bones I break in your body!

Phineas: Then fight me.

Steven's rage grew higher and higher. Darkness swelled over his body, as he screamed louder and louder.

Steven: I have awakened the ultimate power within me! The Satsui No Hado takes my soul, altering my spirit, giving me the power to destroy my enemies!

Phineas flew in to attack Steven. Darkness waves began to morph around to block every attack while Steven remained stationary.

Steven: I also happened to practice an absolute defensive technique. No matter how hard you try, you can't possibly pass...

Phineas' fist flew through a darkness wave defense, clashing Steven through the face.

From the ship, everyone watched the battle between the two.

Linda: Come on, Phineas! Make that creep pay!

Isabella: You can do this, Phineas. I know you can.

Steven: I must say. You truly are a worthy adversary. And we've both only been going 75%. How about we don't hold back. Let's go 100%.

Phineas: I like that idea.

The two of them flew towards each other, clashing at hypersonic speeds, dodging, blocking, punching, and kicking at light speeds. Their combat caused them to fly across the land, through cities, jungles and deserts as the rest of the group followed in the Nemesis. Their battle was evenly matched, constantly countering blow for blow. Their battle soon took them to space, just above the atmosphere, clashing and kicking each other more. Steven forced Phineas away, then held his hand in the air. A huge orange ball of energy charged up in his hand, and he threw it to Phineas. Phineas caught the giant ball of energy, holding it back. Everyone on the Nemesis saw it approaching earth.

Baljeet: What is that?

Garnet: It's an energy attack from Steven. This is not good.

Phineas: I can't let this hit the planet!

Steven: You are one of the most powerful foes I've faced. I've never seen anyone who could keep up with me for so long.

Phineas: Thanks! I've given it all I've got. I know I can't beat you.

Steven: Then just give up!

Steven fired a beam into the energy ball, forcing it around Phineas. His energy died as he was swept up in the energy ball. Phineas' family and friends appeared in his mind.

Isabella: Phineas! No!

Everyone: Phineas!

Phineas felt his body die down, when suddenly, a massive wave of energy filled up his body, as he suddenly absorbed the entire ball of energy. He emerged from the attack, exhausted and torn.

Steven: Incredible! You-you absorbed my attack. That was my strongest move. How did you do that?

Phineas: I...I don't know. It was so incredible.

Steven: Indeed. I guess you have more power than I realized. I was wrong to underestimate you.

Phineas giggled a bit before falling unconscious. He fell to the earth. Steven grabbed him and flew to the ground, where the rest of the group was waiting.

Linda: Phineas?

Steven set Phineas on the ground as he awoke.

Phineas: Guys?

Everyone: Phineas!

Linda: You're alive!

Isabella kissed Phineas multiple times on the cheek as everyone gave him a hug.

Steven: Ahem! You still have unfinished business.

Phineas: What are you talking about.

Steven: I still need to get rid of Shadow for you.

Steven held his hand towards Phineas, and Shadow was pulled out of his body.

Shadow: Hey! This isn't over. I'll be...

Shadow was dissipated into a cloud of dust when Steven crushed him with telekinesis.

Phineas: I can't believe what you did.

Steven: How could I let him take over your body? As a plus, you get to keep the power.

Pearl: Steven. Why?

Steven: Because of Phineas. He was so powerful, he kept up with me at full power. I can't destroy or take over earth. Too much potential. Anyway, I'm leaving. You can consider this world free of my sight.

Phineas: Are you serious?

Steven: Of course. Oh yeah. One more thing.

Steven held his hand toward the Nemesis. Ferb and Adyson's bodies were levitated toward him. He chanted a few times, then an energy surge flew through them.

Steven: Awaken.

Adyson and Ferb awoke from death.

Ferb: What happened?

Adyson: Steven!

Phineas: It's ok. He's ok.

Garnet: So where will you go?

Steven: I have residence with the God of Destruction, Beerus.

Amethyst: How'd that happen?

Steven: I was able to battle him to a stalemate. Do you know what that means for you, Phineas?

Phineas: What?

Steven: You fought me to a stalemate, and I fought the God of Destruction to a stalemate. You're as powerful as the God of Destruction.

Everyone: Woah.

Steven: Anyway, good-bye. I'll be back soon enough.

Phineas: And we'll fight again, right?

Steven: Of course.

Steven flew into the sky, then disappeared.

Phineas: Hey, Isabella?

Isabella: Yeah?

Phineas: I wanted to apologize for dumping you. I was just mad. I know you were trying to keep everyone safe. Will you accept my apology?

Isabella: Phineas, of course I forgive you!

She pulled him towards her, giving him a huge kiss on the lips.

Linda: I guess things are back to normal.

Meanwhile, Steven had flown through the universe landing on a strange dimension.

Steven: Beerus! Whis! I'm home!

A purple egyptian cat named Beerus walked out with a bright blue humanoid named Whis.

Beerus: Steven Universe. You've returned. Did you destroy Earth?

Steven: No. It has a powerful warrior who matched me, and so indirectly matched you.

Beerus: Is that right? Then we'll have to see this warrior, correct?

Steven: Indeed.

Whis: What kind of power did he possess? Was it like Lord Beerus.

Steven: No. In my time there, I trained him in my attacks and moves.

Whis: Well, Beerus was just getting ready for bed. You should get ready as well.

Steven: Yes, Whis.

Beerus: Do you plan on going back to Earth anytime soon?

Steven: Of course. Soon...I'll be back.

THE END


End file.
